bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 132
|romaji= Keikaku |cover= Tamaki Amajiki Eijiro Kirishima |volume= 15 |pages=17 |date= April 3, 2017 |issue= 18, 2017 |arc=Shie Hassaikai |new character=Fat Gum |anime episode= Episode 68 |previous= Chapter 131 |next= Chapter 133 }} |Keikaku}} is the one hundredth and thirty second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia'' manga. Summary In the Shie Hassaikai underground, Tomura Shigaraki meets with Kai Chisaki in the reception room. Tomura comments on the dreariness of the room, although Kai likes the room for since it is not cluttered. Tomura also complains about having to go around their hideout for 30 minutes, to which Kai replies that they have many routes underground to help them prevent anyone who could be spying on them. Mimic, the General Manager of the Shie Hassaikai, adds that their yakuza group has survived this way. Mimic asks Tomura if what he said on the phone the other day was true; that he would side with them depending on the conditions. Tomura puts his foot on the table and states that their villain organizations' motives align; Kai wants to use the influence of the League of Villains' name while he wants to expand their influence. Kai asks Tomura to put his foot off the table, but Tomura defiantly says that he should be bowing before him in respect. Tomura tells Kai that the League of Villains do not answer to anyone and they move however they like, but that the League of Villains are willing to work with anyone in a "joint venture". Kai asks if this is the only condition, to which Tomura states there is another condition: Kai must tell him about his plan since he cannot give his organization's name for a worthless scheme. Tomura reaches into his coat for something. Suddenly, Chronostasis, Kai's right-hand man, puts his gun at Tomura's head while Mimic uses his Quirk and grabs Tomura on the head. Both Mimic and Chronostasis condemn Tomura for his arrogant nature. Tomura condemns them in retaliation for getting rid of Kenji Hikiishi and for blowing off Atsuhiro Sako's arm. Chisaki orders Chronostasis and Mimic to leave Tomura alone as he willingly came to their hideout to discuss the future. Chronostasis and Mimic obey their leader's command. Tomura pulls out what seems to be a tranquilizing bullet and asks if Kai's plan has something to do with it. In the Kansai Region in the Esuha Market, Eijiro Kirishima and Tamaki Amajiki are patrolling the streets with BMI Hero, Fat Gum. Fat Gum notes that his Hero Office does not like to take up arms and tells Eijiro that he is in the right place, to which Eijiro replies that he looks forward to working under Fat Gum as an Internship, whereas Fourth Kind did not take him and is glad that Fat Gum accepted him. Tamaki finds Eijiro's determination scary after he came after him so forcefully. Fat Gum tells Tamaki that they need to fix his terrible mentality of his since he has a lot of talent, which stresses Tamaki. Tamaki thinks that the only reason Fat Gum scouted him was that he wanted to torment him, although Eijiro reassures Tamaki that Fat Gum was trying to encourage him. Tamaki states that he is not one of those optimistic Heroes like Mirio Togata, to which Eijiro replies that he is not like that either, and there have been many desperate times where he could not do anything and he wants to close the gap so that he can stand amongst his fellow classmates. Suddenly, a fight breaks out. A thug is attacking another group of thugs for doing business on his turf. The group of thugs manages to get away, only for them to land into Fat Gum. The thugs start submerging into Fat Gum's body. However, one of the thugs manages to escape from Fat Gum's body using a Quirk that is similar to Edgeshot's Quirk. The thug starts running away, but is caught by Tamaki's octopus fingers. Tamaki uses his octopus fingers to reel the thug in and slashes the thug through the face with his clam hand, which defeats the thug. Tamaki's Quirk is called Manifest which allows Tamaki's body to manifest the characteristics of the things he eats. Tamaki wonders if he did a good job, to which Eijiro replies that he was awesome. Fat Gum comments that Tamaki's Quirk has already been outclassing many Pro Heroes and the only aspect that he needs to focus on is his mentality, much to Tamaki's loathing. In the crowd of civilians, there is a man who takes out a gun, wanting to help his brothers which are the group of thugs. Fat Gum takes notice of this and yells at the crowd to get down. Back at the Shie Hassaikai's underground hideout, Tomura shows Kai a bullet and says that Atsuhiro was no longer able to use his Quirk after the bullet was fired onto him. Tomura asks Kai what the bullet is and what he plans to do with it. Kai replies that he is going to destroy justice. Kai comments that he heard that All For One controlled others by taking their Quirks; his plan brushes up on that approach a little bit and notes that all the preparations are proceeding according to plan The man fires the gun that releases a special bullet which hits Tamaki. The man fires another bullet, but Eijiro protects Tamaki and is hit instead. Fat Gum rushes to Eijiro and Tamaki's aid. However, Eijiro activated his Hardening before the bullet hit, which caused the bullet to simply bounce off him, much to the man's shock. Angry, Eijiro yells out that he will capture the man. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 132 pl:Rozdział 132